digimon_duelfandomcom-20200214-history
Digimon Duel: Together As One Episode 10
"Wisdom is Fatal" is the 10th episode of the series and 75th overall. A fortune teller possessed by the power of Baron has captured Mikey's friends and challenged him to a duel. Will Mikey win? Featured Duel: Mikey Kudo vs. Psy Turn 1: Mikey Mikey draws. He then Normal Summons "Beelzemon B" (1900/100) in Attack Position. He then activates "Digital Reload" to Special Summon "Ballistamon" (1200/1200) and "Dorulumon" (1500/1300) in Attack Position. He then activates the effect of "Ballistamon" to shuffle the "Digital Reload" in his Graveyard into his Deck. Turn 2: Psy Psy draws. He then activates "Fortune Stars" to Special Summon "Wisdom Fire" (0/0) and "Wisdom Light" (0/0) from his hand in Attack Position. He then Tributes "Wisdom Fire" and "Wisdom Light" in order to Tribute Summon "Wisdom Magician of the Future" (2400/0) in Attack Position. He then activates its effect to pick one card in Mikey's hand. If it's a monster, then all monsters Mikey controls are destroyed and the chosen card is sent to the Graveyard. He chooses one card and declares Monster. It is "Starmon". Since he is correct, all of Mikey's monsters are destroyed. "Wisdom Magician of the Future" attacks Mikey directly (Mikey 4000 > 1600). He then Sets a card. Turn 3: Mikey Mikey draws. He then Normal Summons "Shoutmon" (1000/500) in Attack Position. He then activates "Fusion Team", but Psy activates his face-down "Fortune Freeze" to return "Fusion Team" to Mikey's hand. As long as "Fortune Freeze" is on the field, Mikey cannot activate "Fusion Team". He then Sets a card. Turn 4: Psy Psy draws. He then activates "Twilight Spatial Rift". From now on, Mikey cannot summon any monsters with 2000 or less ATK. "Wisdom Magician of the Future" attacks "Shoutmon", but Mikey activates his face-down "Enemy Deletion" to declare Spell and draw a card. If it's the same card type as the declared card type, then all monsters Psy controls are destroyed. He draws a Spell Card, so all monsters Psy controls are destroyed. Turn 5: Mikey Mikey draws. He then activates "Fusion Attack" to target the "Beelzemon B" in his Graveyard and increase the ATK of "Shoutmon" by the ATK of the targeted monster ("Shoutmon": 1000 > 2900/500). "Shoutmon" attacks Psy directly (Psy 4000 > 1100). Turn 6: Psy Psy draws. He then activates "Fortune Card" to draw three cards. He then Normal Summons "Wisdom Water" (0/0) in Attack Position. He then activates "Dark Magic Coffin" to Tribute "Wisdom Water" and Special Summon "Wisdom Eye" (2900/0) from his hand in Attack Position. He then activates its effect to switch "Shoutmon" to Defense Position. "Wisdom Eye" attacks and destroys "Shoutmon". He then activates "Baron Negative Force" to Tribute "Wisdom Eye" and Special Summon "Wisdom Eye Fatal" (3000/100) in Attack Position. Since "Wisdom Eye Fatal" was Special Summoned during the Main Phase 2, its effect activates, inflicting 1500 damage to Mikey (Mikey 1600 > 100). Turn 7: Mikey Mikey draws. He then Normal Summons "Sparrowmon" (1600/1800) in Attack Position. He then activates its effect to flip all Spells and Traps Psy controls face-down. He then activates "Fusion Team" to banish "Shoutmon", "Ballistamon", "Dorulumon", "Starmon", "Sparrowmon" and "Beelzemon B" from his field and Graveyard in order to Fusion Summon "Shoutmon X5B" (3400/2900) in Attack Position. He then activates its effect to destroy "Wisdom Eye Fatal" and inflict damage to Psy equal to its ATK (Psy 1100 > 0).